Demon King Juné
or better known as as her addressed herself, but she is frequently nicknamed as by Ratatoskr's members and Battle Brawlers. She was the inversed entity of the deceased original Juné Ryūhane and was temporary awakened within the newly born entity, Juné La Miquera. Appearance Juné has the same features as the normal/original and white Juné does. She has a flowing and silky blue hair which reaches passed to her knees. She has slender yet curvaceous figure with pale skinned. The most attractive is her eyes. Having the difference of emotionless, glazed eyes, which her pupils have color and have no glare (non-reflective), somehow similar to Vestals. She has a amulet that almost resembled the one the White June wears. However when Dark June appeared, the jewel changed to purple color (normal) or red color (when angered) and was attached to the frilly collar this June wore. Dark Juné wore a darker version and much revealing of June La Miquera's goddess form. The color themes of her attire is black and dark red. She has some streaks of her hair began to sticking out from hair bangs and turning white color at the end of her hair tips. Her eye colors are glowing red. Her three sizes are 92 / 60 / 90 and height is 178cm. Personality The "Demon King June" gives more masculine speeches, and addressed herself as "Ware" while the normal June and White June addressed themselves as "watashi". (In Japanese culture, "ware" is used in literary style. Quite formal and polite, but old-fashioned. Also used as rude second person in western dialects. It mostly used by males.) She is much more arrogant, sadistic, darker version contrasting to the normal June. She enjoys torturing her enemies during battles but she can be calm and serious as she deals with difficult situation. However, she shows to care of the true June's comrades and "children" as Dark June protected them by destroying the devourers and enemies. This is because the "Demon King June" shared the same memories and feelings of the "true/normal" June. This might implies she and the normal June might be the same June. "Demon King June" could be the manifestation form of her darkness inside of the true June. This Juné never lost her memories as the new Juné who has no memories of the true June because the entity who died was the normal Juné. So dark June didn't lost her own memories. She also displays a care for both Juné. History Dark Juné was the inversed entity of original Juné as she was first born when the normal Juné was in great despair. Causing her spiritual energy reversed and emotions to below negative level. When she was born, she knew she was only filled with anger and hatred towards the humans at her surroundings so she destroyed the evil company (DEM) along with 150 million people, which literally killed them and caused the other Juné to have endless guiltiness of executing such sin. Ever since she was born, she has the memories and feelings the original Juné had. So she knew everything of the original Juné. However, the original Juné wasn't aware this. At some point, a year before the original Juné will died in the war against Devourers, she actually came to know the inversed entity of herself. She even told this to only Elliot. (The death of the original Juné had left many precious "things" behind for the others to live up, and inversed Juné was one of the "things" she left). The death of original Juné, the original Juné managed to send the inversed Juné's soul into the newly born entity, who with no memories of the original Juné had. After the Westcott and Ellen were revived to rebuild the DEM and continue to hunt Juné despite she isn't the same Juné they actually after, she was "forcefully" awakened when the White Juné was almost stabbed to death by Ellen. She was able to heal the wounds of the White Juné, and continue to finish off the DEM once again. After Westcott and Ellen were killed, inversed Juné "disappeared" from White Juné. Abilities & Powers : Weapon : A Black whip-Sword (one-edged and glows in Red), Guns : Slash of Infinite Extinction: ''' Paschraviyia (無限滅之斬|ペイシュラヴィイーア}}, ''Mugen Metsu no Zan peishuravi-īa '') : '''Massacre King of Time-Devouring : Kafsiel (時喰ノ殺王|カシエル}}, Jikū no Saiou [Kashieru] ) She fights with an one edged sword that can changed to a bladed whip whenever she wants. When she appears, there is a dark mechanical-looking while an over-exaggerating-looking and gilded throne shown behind as well. This throne can be slashed into two in order to unlock a more stronger attack which is Pachraviya. She usually can eliminated 1 million enemies with a small energy ball she generated, but she enjoyed torturing her enemies in battle so she never showed her full power. (truth is she wants to repay back the pain the enemies did to her comrades) "Demon King June" is far more dangerous and powerful than normal June and Juné La Miquera. She can occurred Spacequake whenever she likes at any levels. When manifesting Kafsiel, it took the appearance of twin futuristic-looking and black colored guns with red and purple glows. There will be a huge clock shown behind of June. By using Kafsiel, she has the ability to manipulate mainly time, but her main power is associated with controlling shadows. She can created many clones of herself which means that she can actually fights all Devourers (including the kings) by herself. However, it seems that it will consumes many share energies/spiritual powers of hers. Even though she can uses the abilities to change the past in order to save Artemisia from killing by Ellen, but it was a history that mustn't be change. The original June and Inversed June knows that very well. :Knowns Abilities : * Dalet (ダレット) : Rewinds time on a target object or subject. However, it has no effect on those who are already deceased. * Aleph (アレフ) : Accelerates time on a target object or subject. * Zayin (ザイン) : Temporarily freezes time on a target object or subject. * Het (へット) : Creates a clone of a target object or subject. * Tet (テット) : Allows Kurumi to share her senses with someone in a different time or dimension. * Yud (ユッド) : Peeks into the past of a target object or subject. * Yud Aleph(ユッド・アレフ) : Sends its target to the future. * Yud Bet (ユッド・ベート) : Sends its target to the past. Immense Share Energy or just Share '(シェアエナージー or just シェア): Is a term describing an influence that gives the power of a goddess that one could possessed. Despite she addressed herself as Demon King, she has the power of a Goddess and also noted as the strongest Goddess than the original June that ever known, Juné has tremendous levels of Share Energy. Dark June's share energy It can be felt through within 20 kilometers in range, Dark Juné can suppressed her own power level to a specific level, stated that it is a great help her during her mission to not be detected by devourers those wish to hunt her down. It mostly shines with purple and red auras when it reaches climax surrounding herself. However, it is shown that when her shares was increased to climax, it cannot created a vast domain which can weakening the devourers nor healing her comrades injured in battle in the process, unlike the original June. Only herself can restores her power by the mean time. She can converts energy into weapon. Physical Abilities Trivia *Juné derived from Juno is an ancient Roman goddess, the protector and special counselor of the state. Juno is also the "Queen of Gods" and "Goddess of Marriage" and "Goddess of Childbirth". *Currently, she is regarded as the dangerous goddess who had killed over 150 million people that has never existed before. *Kafsiel or Cassiel (カシエル) is meaning "Speed of God" or "God is my anger" is an angel appearing in extracanonical Jewish, Christian, and Islamic mystical and magical works, often as one of the Seven Archangels, the angel of Saturn, and in other roles. In the japanese translation, Kafsiel is also described as the angel of tears, the angel of temperance, or the angel who "explains the unification of the enternity kingdom". **"God is my anger" and "Angel of tears" may refers as when the original June suffered despair after witnessed her friend's death before she went inversed. Then created the entity of "Inversed June", who despises humans who killed Artemisia. ** Kafsiel is also know as the Angel of Time. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Goddesses Category:Ratatoskr Category:Bakugan Genesis : Assault Code Category:Crystal Dimension